


the way you hold me feels so holy

by wtfisgoingonanymore



Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Caring, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Racism, Support, Verbal Abuse, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore
Summary: Sometimes even the strong can be broken down. It's getting up the morning after that, which makes them the strongest.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the way you hold me feels so holy

**Author's Note:**

> No 7. I'VE GOT YOU  
>  ** _Support_** | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
> 
> Omg I finally finished. This is one I actually really like. I really tried to impart some wisdom and meaning into it. I don't know if it was well received, but I hope it did. 
> 
> This one is dedicated to everyone who's been brought down.

_"Have you seen the new Lady? She looks horribly dirty."_

_"She looks like she's trying too hard to fit in with all those clothes and jewelry."_

_"She must be doing something right in bed then to get the favor of the King."_

_"I heard she tried to pursue him. When that didn't work, she set her eyes on the commoner knight Lancelot."_

_"And then when that didn't work, she pursued the witch Morgana."_

_"Well, that figures. How else could a woman like her even get into court?"_

_"While the witch may be evil, she's at least beautiful with her fair and delicate skin."_

_"That's true. This Guinevere is way too rough and dirty- the symbol of a peasant."_

**Gwen bit her lip and looked down as she turned around to take the long way to the council room.**

***

_"Honestly, it could've just been the Court Sorcerer's magic that saved us. It's impossible that those peasant knights were able to wield a sword."_

_"Maybe they were part of the attack and struck their allies down just to be a knight?"_

_"Honestly, peasants have no place in the royal household."_

_"They're useless and worthless."_

_"I heard that the tall fella can't even read."_

_"I heard the negro is a coward and left when it got too much for him."_

_"What else do they bring to the table?"_

_"The King was foolish to enlist their help."_

**Gwaine clenched his jaw as he leads a shrunken Percival and Elyan away from those bastards.**

***

_"Why the King thought it fit to allow that witch back is beyond me."_

_"Maybe she enchanted him?"_

_"They say she didn't."_

_"Well, do you really trust that? They've all sided with corruptive magic."_

_"You can't just be evil and raining hell on people one moment, and then kind and compassionate the next."_

_"No one can change that quick."_

_"Maybe she has something up her sleeve."_

_"She does still wear black. Color of evil."_

_"That is true."_

**Leon tried not to attack as he gently wrapped his arms around Morgana and took her through another way.**

***

"And then they called me a faggot. They said I used a combination of magic and sex to make you repeal the ban on magic and marry me. They told me that I was going to make a horrible king and that I am the destroyer of Camelot. They accused me of being corruptive. They said all these horrible changes were my fault and that maybe they should kill me to get everything back to normal. They said a person like me, who is everything evil and horrible and monstrous, doesn't deserve to live." Merlin sadly smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Things like this didn't usually bother him, but a whole month of it was taking a toll on him. 

It was the start of Arthur's second year as King, and apparently, the golden age did not just end with a ban on magic. Lash backs were inevitable, but he didn't expect Merlin, the person who never ever listens to what other people say about him, to finally crack too. He was the strongest of them all when it came to any sort of harshness, but even he has reached his limit.

Gwen entered through the secret passage servants use with her own tears in her eyes. Merlin and Arthur took one look and immediately understood. They opened their arms immediately.

Gwaine followed inside a few minutes later with Percival and Elyan held protectively against him despite the height difference. The two knights had already let themselves shed a few tears, and Gwaine couldn't help but hurt with his brothers. They joined the open arms of the Kings.

Leon followed in with a quietly sobbing Morgana. He had his own tears falling down his face for the pain Morgana was going through. They joined the rest of their family quickly.

They were the most powerful people in the whole of Camelot, but that night, they all held each other as they shed tears and weakness. They let themselves crumble at the hatred, but only in front of the support they know will be given to them. 

Sometimes even the strong can be broken down. It's getting up the morning after that, which makes them the strongest.

**_"My Lady Gwen! Don't you look absolutely beautiful today? The jewelry you've chosen today is stunning. It looks so much better on you than me. That color always washes me out"_ **

**_"Why thank you, Lady Morgana. You look beautiful as well. The black brings out your eyes beautifully."_ **

**_"And that is how you take down an enemy. You don't read it from a book. You read their movements and understand where you need to strike."_ **

**_"Sir Percival is right, but always remember that every strike must be filled with the courage of coming back to your loved ones."_ **

**_"I've communicated with the druids. They will be helping me nurture the fields of Camelot to produce more grain for the winter."_ **

**_"Thank you, my love. You may be dismissed from the rest of the meeting, if you want. The children seem to be longing for butterflies out there."_ **

**_"Thank you, my dear husband~ I will be out for the rest of the day tending to the citziens, if that's alright with you."_ **

**_"Of course it is. Just try not to out-kind me, will you?"_ **

**_"Dear, I did that ages ago."_ **


End file.
